Irresponsable
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: Adrien es sobre todo responsable, pero cuando es Chat Noir nunca piensa en lo que podría salir mal. Coquetear descaradamente con su mejor amigo no es una de sus más brillantes ideas, pero de alguna manera parece funcionar. One Shot!
**Advertencia: Hay una escena que puede ser un poco fuerte, no es Smut, es como el comienzo de un Lemmon(? Además es Slash, Yaoi, BL, ChicoxChico como quieran llamarlo xDD**

 **Summary:** Adrien es sobre todo responsable, pero cuando es Chat Noir nunca piensa en lo que podría salir mal. Coquetear descaradamente con su mejor amigo no es una de sus más brillantes ideas, pero de alguna manera parece funcionar. One Shot!

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 _Sobre el puente de las artes…_

… _Mi cuerpo vacila, entre dos aguas._

 _El aire es tan fresco, el aire es tan puro._

 _Yo lo respiro._

 _Nuestros reflejos posados sobre este puente._

 _Nos amamos tanto…_

… _el Sena y yo._

 _ **Le Seine-Vanessa Paradis**_

 _ **.**_

Adrien no sabe porque empieza, no sabe porque lo sigue y no sabe porque no hace nada al respecto. En realidad, intenta no pensar en todo lo que puede salir mal, porque _todo_ puede salir mal cuando _coqueteas_ con tu mejor amigo.

Cuando él es Chat Noir se siente libre, puede ser él mismo sin las ataduras que lo envuelven, sin importarle lo que la gente pensará de él, sin el miedo continuo de decepcionar a su padre. A veces, sin embargo, se le pasa _un poco_ la mano. No mide las consecuencias de sus acciones, no piensa antes de hablar o actuar, es la persona más impulsiva del mundo.

Es por esa razón que las cosas comienzan a salirse de control.

"¿Qué es eso?"

La repentina voz hace que Nino suelte un artefacto miniatura entre sus manos, girándose bruscamente hacía el dueño de la voz. Chat Noir cierra la ventana tras sí y con la agilidad de un gato salta a la cama apoyándose en sus codos, una sonrisa presumida en sus labios. Nino frunce el ceño recogiendo el objeto del suelo, moviendo su silla de nuevo a la posición en la que se encontraba inicialmente.

"No puedes entrar a mi habitación cuando se te de la regalada gana."

Chat Noir hace un ruidito sin comprometerse, han tenido esa discusión miles de veces y ambos saben que es un callejón sin salida, ninguno de los dos va a ceder en absoluto. Nino suspira y gira su silla hacía su invitado no deseado con cara de malhumor, el rubio no deja que lo afecte, no importa cuánto Nino diga que le molesta, él sigue prestándole atención cada vez que habla.

"¿Entonces?"

Niño luce infeliz, pero levanta el objeto para mostrarlo, es un cuadrado de metal pequeño, del tamaño de un penique. Las orejas de Chat Noir se levantan con curiosidad. La tapa del cuadrado se levanta y un metal largo que se asemeja a una mano sale, sosteniendo lo que parece un diminuto lapicero.

Chat Noir parpadea.

"No sabía que te interesaba la robótica."

La sonrisa suave, casi dulce, que se dibuja en los labios de Nino hace saltar por un momento su corazón. Aún si Nino es su amigo como Adrien hay ciertas facetas que sólo ha podido observar siendo Chat Noir, facetas ásperas y facetas suaves.

"Sí." Nino vuelve a cerrar la tapa. "No tenemos robótica en la escuela así que me mantengo estudiando independientemente, es divertido."

Adrien no sabía esto, a veces su amigo habla tan poco sobre sí mismo que tiene la sensación de que no lo conoce, esa es quizás una de las razones por la que está haciendo eso en primer lugar. Y cuanto más pasa el tiempo, su relación se profundiza, algo que lo aterra y emociona en partes iguales.

"Pensé que querías ser DJ."

Nino se encoge los hombros.

"También es divertido." El rubio lo mira con los ojos abiertos como un búho ante la respuesta.

"¿Así que haces todo lo que es divertido?"

"Básicamente." El otro dice distraídamente inspeccionando su creación en busca de fallas.

Hay un silencio prolongado, Nino alza la mirada un poco extrañado por el silencio del habitualmente ruidoso héroe. Chat Noir le está mirando fijamente, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

"Sé un par de cosas divertidas que podemos hacer." La sugestión implícita en sus palabras está acompañada por un ronroneo que sólo podía clasificarse como erótico.

Un violento sonrojo trepó por las mejillas de Nino.

"Eres un imbécil." Chat Noir está sorprendido por la manera en que Nino se las había arreglado para hablarle sin tartamudear, estaba comenzando a ganar resistencia a sus frecuentes sugestivos comentarios.

Él rubio se estiró en la cama antes de levantarse para hacer su camino lentamente hacía su amigo, no sabía por qué, pero le divertía de sobremanera ver a su amigo nervioso ante su cercanía, la manera en que la cara se le coloreaba de rojo y sus pupilas parecían dilatarse. Se detuvo a milímetros de distancia ignorando los débiles intentos por parte del otro por alejarlo.

No sabía que lo poseyó a sentarse en el regazo de su amigo, pero lo hizo sin pensárselo mucho, como si hiciera eso todos los días, sin una pizca de vergüenza. No piensa cuando le quita los lentes a Nino sólo para mirar en sus profundos ojos cafés, ni cuando le quita la gorra para poder apreciar su rostro desnudo, y mucho menos cuando acaricia su suave mejilla con dulzura antes de parar sus ojos en los labios de su amigo.

Se acerca, Nino ha dejado de resistirse y en algún momento ha descansado sus manos en su cintura, una expresión expectante en su rostro. El rubio no se mide, se inclina y no duda en posar sus labios en los del otro. El beso es vacilante al principio, pero Adrien descubre que le gusta, no duda en envolver sus brazos a la altura del otro y profundizar el beso. Es húmedo, es atrevido y sabe a yerbabuena.

Adrien ha besado a un par de chicas, la sensación no es comparable. Puede sentir una extraña emoción subiendo por su columna, se estremece. No está pensando con claridad, de repente los bordes de la realidad se difuminan, es sólo como si ellos dos existieran en ese momento, en ese instante.

No sabe cuándo, pero en algún momento Nino ha comenzado a recorrer su torso con sus manos. Adrien gime en la oreja del moreno. Siente algo debajo de él, juraría que es…

Un sonidito los sobresalta a ambos, el rubio mira su mano, la transformación está a punto de terminar. No puede evitarlo, se abalanza sobre el cuello de su amigo y deja un profundo y vistoso chupetón antes de desaparecer por la ventana, lamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa.

Es el peor día de su vida.

Adrien sale de su limosina intentando mantener una actitud positiva.

Apenas está comenzando el día y ya quiere que termine, ha discutido con su padre esa mañana, no una habitual discusión donde termina bajando la cabeza y aceptando la culpa, no sabe porque, pero se sintió en ese momento lo suficiente valiente como para hacerle frente a su padre después de tanto tiempo.

Habían discutido una hora, se habían gritado cosas horribles y al final Adrien se había perdido su sesión de fotos e ido directamente a la escuela, una expresión tensa durante todo el camino. Su padre le había _avisado_ que lo sacaría de la escuela, no le había preguntado en ningún momento, sólo lo había decido y, bueno, a partir de ahí todo se había ido para abajo.

Entra a clases tan puntual como siempre y se sienta en su lugar intentando sacudirse del sentimiento de amargura que amenaza llenarlo, lo último que quiere es ser poseído por un akuma.

Nino llega poco después de él, Adrien nota de inmediato la manera torpe en que se comporta, se tropieza con todo antes de llegar a su lado. Adrien está confuso.

"¿Nino?"

Nino salta en su lugar antes de voltearlo a ver, como si a penas notara su presencia.

Adrien está preocupado.

"¿Estás bien?" La pregunta está dirigida a su comportamiento y a la bufanda que envuelve su cuello.

Nino asiente rápidamente, luciendo aún nervioso. Adrien ha olvidado el accidente de la noche anterior después de la discusión, de manera que mira en blanco a su amigo. El recuerdo se estrella en su cabeza segundos después y un profundo sonrojo cubre su rostro, quiere cubrir su cara entre sus manos y morir de vergüenza.

Mira la libreta en blanco frente a él, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando lo hizo, pero incluso él puede saber que ha cruzado una línea que nunca debió de cruzar. Su amigo no tiene la culpa, la tiene él, se ha comportado como un completo idiota.

Mientras está perdido en sus pensamientos el salón comienza a llenarse y Nino parece notar su mirada perdida.

"Oye, bro ¿Estás bien?"

Adrien asiente débilmente, Nino no necesita más, frunce el ceño.

"Es tu padre ¿Verdad?"

La intuición de Nino siempre le ha sorprendido, así que Adrien no está nada sorprendido. La discusión vuelve a su cabeza, sonríe con tristeza y desvía la mirada, no, no es para nada su día.

La clase empieza, y su día empeora.

Nino coquetea con Alya, Adrien finge ignorancia, pero no puede negar que los celos lo queman. Es por eso que atora la bufanda en un clavo suelto en el respaldo de su asienta, aguanta toda la clase escuchando los horribles intentos de flirteo de Nino y los rechazos de Alya. Para el descanso Nino consigue una especie de cita con la chica a partir de pura molestia.

Adrien recoge sus libretas con tranquilidad cuando se levantan, no voltea a mirar a Nino, pero sabe que su plan ha funcionado cuando escucha un sonido de sorpresa.

"¿Eso es un chupetón?" Marinette, - _Oh, la fantástica Marinette-_ es la primera en notarlo. Adrien la besaría si no le gustara Nino.

Adrien se voltea -al igual que toda la clase- y observa, luchando contra una sonrisa, la manera en que el rostro de su amigo enrojece, cubriéndose el cuello bruscamente. Es demasiado tarde, toda la clase lo ha visto. Alya parece emocionada ante el nuevo misterio y Adrien podría morir de suficiencia.

Adrien respeta la privacidad de su amigo -uh, _algo por el estilo_ \- y no pregunta nada, le sonríe y deja a su amigo envolverse la bufanda en el cuello nuevamente. Hablan de cosas triviales y la escuela termina sin más incidentes.

Saliendo de la escuela se va antes de que lleguen por él y se apresura a transformarse, no quiere tener otro encuentro con su padre. Entra al cuarto de Nino sin una segunda mirada y rueda debajo de su cama, dispuesto a esperarlo.

Nino llega minutos después, cierra la puerta tras él y se desliza al suelo, luciendo mortificado.

"¿Mal día?" Adrien ronronea, asomándose debajo de la cama y disfrutando la mirada de sorpresa de Nino.

Nino lucha por decir algo, su rostro se enciende mientras balbucea cosas sin sentido antes de suspirar y sonreír débilmente.

"No puedes entrar a mi habitación cuando se te de la regalada gana."

Los labios del rubio se curvean, hace un sonido sin comprometerse.

Pasan la tarde acostados juntos en la cama, y Nino habla y habla, sobre todo lo que podría existir y no al mismo tiempo, habla de la luna y de la tienda que hace excelentes cafés. Chat Noir escucha, recostado sobre su pecho y ronroneando. El rubio desea que el tiempo se detenga en ese momento, pero nada puede ser eterno. El celular de Nino los interrumpe, la cara de Nino luce decepcionada cuando lee el mensaje.

"Hay un akuma cerca de la torre Eiffel."

Chat Noir suspira y se levanta estirándose, va a tener que recargar para luchar. Nino recibe una llamada mientras sale de la ventana, puede ver la alarmada cara de Nino y alcanza a escuchar unas últimas palabras.

"¿No encuentran a Adrien?"

Chat Noir vence al akuma junto con Ladybug en un par de minutos, es su record personal. Tienen un tiempo a solas y Adrien no sabe por qué, pero le cuenta lo que tiene con Nino. Ladybug le sonríe, ella no es para nada prejuiciosa, y le ofrece un par de consejos.

"Creí que me amabas." Ella bromea cuando termina, Chat Noir se sonroja y le da un juguetón empujón mientras la otra se ríe y se aleja.

Es noche cuando vuelve a ser Adrien, las calles están vivas y pasea un rato entre las tiendas buscando algo con que entretenerse. Los guardaespaldas de su padre lo encuentran una hora después. Su felicidad desaparece mientras espera el término del viaje, mira sus manos y cuando llega ve a su padre en las puertas de su casa.

Se para frente a él, no va a disculparse.

Su padre lo abraza un largo momento, se separa, niega la cabeza y entra.

No hay regaños, no hay discusión.

Adrien sonríe y lo sigue al comedor dando saltitos emocionados, ambos cenan en silencio, pero a Adrien no le importa, no puede dejar de sonreír. No ha cenado con su padre desde la muerte de su madre, y no sabe si van a arreglar su relación familiar. Pero es suficiente para él.

Adrien se encarga de llenar el silencio, habla acerca de la escuela y de la bonita tienda que vende un café delicioso, habla de sus compañeros y la maestra, habla de sus sesiones de fotos y del concierto al que asistió hace mucho tiempo. Es tarde cuando terminan. Adrien duerme con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Es feliz.

A la mañana siguiente no ha pasado cinco minutos desde que llega a la escuela cuando Nino lo abraza con fuerza cuando lo ve, Adrien está confundido.

"¿Qué pasa, Nino?"

Nino no contesta, lo abraza más fuerte. Adrien no puede negar que no le gusta así que no lo aleja.

"Escapaste y no le dijiste a nadie ¿Sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado?" Nino suena entre enojado y asustado.

Adrien tarda un poco en procesarlo.

"¿Me estás regañando…?" Él está atónito, Nino es la última persona que pensaría que diría algo así.

Nino no dice nada, hay pequeños temblores que azotan su cuerpo y Adrien tarda un poco en darse cuenta de que está llorando. Se siente culpable.

"No me pasó nada." Él susurra con suavidad.

Y no importa cuanto lo repita, Nino parece creer que es una especie de fantasma y que en realidad no está ahí. Adrien le da palmaditas en la espalda antes de separase y sonreírle.

"En otras noticias, creo que he hecho un avance con mi padre."

Adrien habla alegremente de la noche anterior, Nino no parece nada convencido por el " _Me abrazó, no me dijo nada y cenamos en silencio._ " Pero parece contento de verlo feliz. Entran al salón a esperar a la profesora y Adrien sigue hablando, es feliz y se siente más seguro que nunca.

Los ojos de Nino lo miran por un largo rato antes de que un suave sonrojo cubra las mejillas del moreno, se apoya en una mano y lo mira soñadoramente. Se detiene, parece aterrorizado por un segundo, su piel pierde color.

Adrien no nota lo pasa, no nota que los sentimientos de Nino lo han alcanzado _como Adrien._ Hay una parte en su subconsciente que ha hecho la conexión, hay una parte de Nino que ya sabe lo obvio, que ha conectado al seguro Adrien con el seguro Chat Noir.

Va a tardar en darse cuenta, va sufrir un poco. Pero un par de semanas después Adrien descansará en la cama de su novio sin máscaras, escuchando y hablando de la existencia y las estrellas. Adrien sonreirá cuando bese a su novio y se sentirá nervioso y asustado cuando llegue el momento de contárselo a su padre.

Pero van a estar bien.

Y eso es lo importante.

* * *

 **¿…Qué acabo de escribir?**

 **Esto empezó originalmente como un capítulo de "Decisiones" pero terminó de esta manera, no sé cómo hice para desviarme tan drásticamente del otro fic pero me gustó (más o menos) como quedó y ya había escrito demasiado como para borrarlo y echarlo a la basura.**

 **En fin, ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y una disculpa a los lectores de mi otro fic, tendrá que esperar un poco más de tiempo. (Si es que no lo abandono xD)**

 **Creo que no he encontrado ningún NinoxAdrien en español, pero en inglés hay algunos fics realmente monos uvu ¿Pueden pasarme alguno, si alguno de ustedes sabe de alguno en español? xDD (Nunca había utilizado tanto "alguno" en una oración)**

 **De todas formas, la canción es de una de mis películas animadas favoritas "Un monstruo en París", que está un poco rara porque habla de una pulga y todo eso(? En fin.**

 **¡Nos vemos! :D**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **Me.**


End file.
